


Once More With Feeling

by CatwomanPegs



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Ra’s is mentioned, but not really, it’s just fun relationship tension, it’s not long at all, mainly them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatwomanPegs/pseuds/CatwomanPegs
Summary: Talia and Bruce have done this dance for a long time.///She pins him to the door efficient as ever. It’s always a toss up on whether she’s trying to help or simply wasting his time.Either way he’s barely in the mood tonight.“Beloved,” she says two inches away from his ear, her hand on his chest.Better there than at his belt is all he thinks because he still has a chance to get out of here with a clear head.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Once More With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea who is out there wanting to read a Bruce/Talia drabble in 2020. Especially a non smutty one but I wrote this on my phone outside a Sally’s Beauty and thought I might as well post it. I’m trying to post more. Also write more. Anyway!! Here’s the fic! Not very long but I love them!

She pins him to the door efficient as ever. It’s always a toss up on whether she’s trying to help or simply wasting his time.   
Either way he’s barely in the mood tonight. 

“Beloved,” she says two inches away from his ear, her hand on his chest.   
Better there than at his belt is all he thinks because he still has a chance to get out of here with a clear head. 

“Talia,” he says evenly.  
He’s set on remaining in control of this encounter. He wishes he’d kept his cowl on for this. 

“I don’t have-“

“Don’t even start with that,” she says interrupting, pouting. 

She’s starting to remind him of another pseudo villain he can’t seem to slip away from and wow if that’s not a disturbing pattern that’s forming in his life. He saves that thought for another day because Talia’s hand is in fact on his belt. He grabs her wrist, stopping the motion but not applying anymore pressure than strictly necessary. Her bracelets clank against his gauntlets. 

“What I was trying to say is I’m not in the mood to play,” he says hoping it sounds definitive. 

Sometimes she allows his false confidence to sway her resolve. Sometimes she makes up for the time she wastes in information. 

She presses closer to him. She’s in a white shirt equal parts soft and sheer. The contrast of the color against her skin is more than a little distracting. He needs to get his plan straight. 

“This isn’t a game, Beloved.”   
She kisses him before he can decide what to do about her. He lets it happen because in the moment he can’t imagine anything worse than her moving away from him. 

Talia burns hot, he knows that much. The ghost of skin to skin haunts him as he grabs her waist in a gloved hand. He wants to take it off but he can’t push her away just yet. It’s a long moment before she pulls away, despite his efforts to make her stay. He hold onto her waist still. Trying to keep his breath even. 

“Come with me,” he says despite himself. He tries to swallow back the desperation of the age old argument. 

“To Gotham?” She responds. Feigning confusion. Her bangles jingling as she moves her hand to his face. 

The thought of him having moved between now and their last encounter is so preposterous. He doesn’t let the idea sway him. 

“Yes,” he says. 

She moves away to look directly at his face. Her thumb rubs a circle on his cheek. He’s failing at keeping his breathing in check. 

“Leave all I have built to shack up with you in that little city of yours,” she says.   
She’s laughing and she’s breathtaking and Bruce knows no matter how many times she says no he’ll try again. 

“I’m a billionaire Talia. It’s not like I’m inviting you to a dorm room,” he says. 

She scoffs, turning her head away.   
“Always trying to get me to leave with you, Detective. Never trying to understand what I want,” she teases. She releases his face, pushing away from him and turning. Bruce feels colder than ever. 

“Talia,” he says because he doesn’t have the words to move her back to him. 

“My father is heading to Ibiza. That’s where the new Lazarus Pit is. I believe he’s staying at the Hotel Montesol,” her voice is sapped of all playfulness. 

It’s more of a tip than she usually gives him. Which only makes him feel more hollow. She’s back to business so suddenly. He wants to step closer to her but he can’t seem to make himself move. 

“Talia,” he repeats. 

She doesn’t turn to face him. 

“You said you didn’t want to play, Beloved. So we don’t have to play,” she says. 

“It doesn’t have to be like this,” he says, buts he’s not sure what it’s supposed to be like. 

He steps forward. He’s still standing between her and the door. She turns towards him. She’s smiling but it doesn’t reach her eyes. She walks towards him, a perfect line. A ghost of a kiss graces his cheek. 

She pushes past him and she’s out the door. He listens to the sound of her walking away. She said no he thinks. She always says no. He can’t help but feel like he’s the one not giving enough. He takes a moment to breathe. To recover. He’s sure he’ll see her in Ibiza. And besides, there’s a mission at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it’s so short! I love these two though! Hopefully I’ll be able to write a longer thing for them if I find inspiration. I also hope it’s not too horribly out of character. I worry about that with comic book stuff. So many continuities and writers everyone’s characters get super blurred. I subscribe to mean milf Talia but this is obviously before that. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Jesus Christ I feel like this note is longer than the fic. Whatever I’m going with it.


End file.
